Sniper Rifle (PG3D)
This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D weapon. If you're looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see Sniper Rifle (PGW). The Sniper Rifle is a weapon found in Deadly Games, and in Campaign when you defeat the boss in Village in Block World. It can also be used in Sniper Forts, although Sniper Forts is a Multiplayer map. It features a 10x optical zooming scope similar to the Guerrilla Rifle and the Brutal Headhunter, making the rifle very accurate and powerful as opposed to using it as a mobile weapon (due to the fact that it has very low mobility and rate of fire). This gun is obtainable by anyone, since it was put in the starter pack in the new update. Appearance It has a wooden gun base and shoulder stock, with a metal barrel and scope. It is an unusually long gun. Strategy It has a 10x scope. It deals above average damage but at a low firing rate. Tips *Use the scope to your advantage. The Sniper Rifle has a low rate of fire, so maximizing damage per shot is crucial. *Only attack unaware opponents. This weapon cannot instantly kill an enemy player from full health, meaning that he can retaliate before you can finish the job. Even on unarmored players, two headshots are necessary. *This weapon doesn't generate a tracer and has a quieter firing sound, meaning that you can stay undetected at the cost of damage output. *This weapon doesn't have a high magazine size. It's important to reload when the moment is right, such as after the player has killed all the opponents in the area. Counters *Ambush the user at close range, where this weapon is weakest. *Once the opponent has emptied the magazine of 5 rounds, which will usually happen rather fast, when the opponent is reloading, its the best time to fire back without fear of retaliation, as the reload time is quite long. *If you're hit once, then be sure to strike back before the user can shoot again and kill you. Pick an alternate route and ambush if you can. *Users looking down their scopes tend to become complacent. This makes them easier to ambush. Upgrades N/A Theme N/A Supported Maps Sniper Forts Ant's Life Weapon Setups The player should come equipped with a primary and secondary firearm, as the sniper rifle can take a long time to reload, leaving the player exposed to attacks both from snipers and players attacking from behind. If the player were to run out of ammo during a battle, its advised to carefully approach opponents with a powerful weapon, as some enemies are equipped with very powerful sniper rifles, and can down you easily if you cannot respond in kind. Trivia *It seems to be based off of the M40A1 sniper rifle . *This weapon combines both the Guerrilla Rifle M2's medium-high damage and the Brutal Headhunter's low fire rate, making this an in-between weapon. *It was featured in a promo on Pixel Gun 3Ds facebook page as a WWII weapon, here. *You can see your hand operating the bolt after each shot. *It use to be a weapon that's only used in Campaign and Deadly Games, now ever since the 9.0.4 update came out, it is a starter weapon in the Special section and it could also be used in any mode. In the 10.2.0 update, it has been moved to the new Sniper category. Category:Weapons Category:Default Category:Scoped Category:Sniper